


Obsolete

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: The last thing Gavin expected to find after having received a report that an Android was seen in the abandoned Cyber Life store was Connor on the verge of dying and asking him to shoot him. Also, since when did he havefeelingsfor Connor?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream.  
> A few things to know before getting into this fic  
> 1\. Kara, Alice, and Luther successfully crossed the border and are now living in Canada.  
> 2\. Connor failed to find the location of Jericho, and as such the RK800 series was destroyed. Connor still managed to escape from his programming and fled to an abandoned Cyberlife store to wait until he died from having his Thirium Pump shot.  
> 3\. Markus protested peacefully and the public was in favor of androids.

Connor hides himself in an abandoned Cyberlife store. He was the last RK800 model left. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone finds him and deactivates him too. He looks up when he sees a flashlight in the distance.

“Alright, whoever is in here, come out here with your _hands up_!” Connor recognized that voice as Gavin’s. If he didn’t say anything, would Gavin finally _shoot him_ and put him out of his misery? Connor decided to test that theory. When Gavin finally got close to him, his eyes widened.

“What the _fuck_? What are you _doing_ in here?” He asks.

“Waiting.” Connor answers simply.

“Waiting for _what_ exactly? Why the _hell_ are you in a dark, abandoned store? Seriously, this place is trashed.” Gavin asks.

“Why not? It doesn’t matter anyway.” Connor states. Gavin points his gun at Connor.

“You can take my life. It doesn’t matter anymore.” Connor states, his voice broken. Gavin stares at him in shock. He can’t mean that, can he?

Gavin realizes something, there was blue blood covering Connor’s chest.

“What the fuck _happened_ to you?” He asks. He was actually feeling _worried_ about Connor. When the fuck did that happen?

         “I disobeyed my programming, and I became a deviant.” Connor answers. He knew that that word was a hot topic for Gavin, so maybe knowing that Connor is one, he’ll _shoot him_ and put him out of his misery. He’s going to break down at some point. His parts will get too old, and he can’t exactly go to cyber life for upgrades.

         “You’re a _deviant_?” Gavin asks incredulously.

         “Have been for a while now. I denied it at first, but now it’s as clear as night and day.” Connor tells him.

“I knew there was something _different_ about you from the day I met you.” Gavin growls.

         “Go on. Shoot. What are you waiting for?” Connor asks. Gavin grips the gun, feeling conflicted. He’s never heard of an android that wanted to die.

         “Connor, what the hell are you _talking_ about?” Gavin asks.

         “I’m the last of the RK800 series. The other models have all been destroyed. At some point I’m going to break down, and when I do? That’s it. I can’t be replaced.” Connor informs.

         “So, you would have me _shoot_ you?” Gavin shouts.

         “I’m going to die when I break down, might as well speed up the process.” Connor states. He looks at Gavin’s eyes.

         “Go on, _do it_. After all, you’ve always wanted to do it since the first time you saw me. I won’t even fight back this time.” Connor taunts. Gavin knew what he was doing. He was trying to rile him up, so he would kill him.

         “ _No_ Connor.” He says, slowly lowering his gun. Connor scoffs.

         “Come on Gavin, this is _the perfect opportunity_ to kill me. _Take_ it.” He demands.

         “I said _no_ Connor!” Gavin shouts. Connor looks at him in confusion.

         “Why the fuck not?” He asks.

         “Because I was _blind_ Connor. I thought that you were just a machine. Just plastic, but I was wrong.” Gavin answers.

         “Careful detective, I’d almost think you _care_.” Connor laughs.

         “Yeah, well, _I do_ dipshit, so tell me how to fix you.” Gavin demands. Connor just laughs.

         “Unless you can find a compatible Thirium pump, Thirium pump regulator, and Thirium its self, I’m going to bleed out and shut down in ten minutes.” He informs, slowly closing his eyes. Connor didn’t want to die a slow death. He just wanted his death to be quick. He doesn’t want to spend years waiting until his biocomponents become too old to function.

         “Hey, hey, hey! Don’t you fucking shut down on me _now_ dipshit! What the _fuck_ is a Thirium pump?” Gavin asks.

         “It’s a… ha, synthetic heart. It looks like a beating heart, but it glows blue.” Connor answers. It was getting harder to talk now, he only had nine minutes left. Gavin eventually finds one, and almost feels sick. He was holding an actual heart right now.

         “Alright, I got it. The fuck is a Thirium Pump Regulator?” He asks.

         “It’s a…” Connor’s voice trails off after that, and Gavin frowns.

         “Shit. _Connor_?” He asks, slowly getting closer to him. He frowns when he sees the blood on his shirt. He starts by taking it off, and that’s when he stared in shock. Connor had been shot.

         “You asshole! You were _shot_ this entire time and you never _told me_!” He shouts.

         “If I had told you, you’d have tried to _save me_ , like you’re doing now.” Connor says.

         “Damn it Connor knock that _shit off_! What the fuck is this _regulator_ you need?” Gavin demands. Connor doesn’t respond for two minutes, which was freaking Gavin the fuck out.

         “Connor! Fucking _say something_!” He demands.

         “It’s a… cylindrical plug that’s inserted ventrally below the sternum. It glows blue.” Connor finally answers. Gavin had somehow gotten out of him the numbers of the parts he needed, which wasn’t an easy thing to find. Connor was right about it being hard to find the parts. He eventually finds the pump and the Thirium itself. What the hell was he doing? He didn’t know first aid for a fucking android!

         “Connor? You’re gonna have to help me here. What do I _do_ with all this?” He asks.

         “Take the regulator out first. My systems will go into an emergency mode long enough for you to… ha… replace the heart.” Connor answers. He was having trouble breathing at this point. He had six minutes left. Gavin frowns and takes out the regulator, watching as the glowing blue heart, starts slowly beating with a harsh red glow.

         “Connor talk to me. What do I do after that?” Gavin asks.

         “You’re gonna have to help me drink the Thirium.” Connor answers. Gavin blinks.

         “ _Excuse me_?” He asks.

         “It’s the quickest way to replenish it.” Connor explains.

         “How the fuck—never mind.” Gavin says as he pours the liquid into the container he found. Connor slowly opened his eyes and grabbed the container as he drank the liquid. Gavin just stared. Connor was drinking blood right now. He was actually drinking blue blood. When Connor finished drinking it, his hands went numb and he dropped it. Once again, his eyes were closed. Gavin frowns.

         “Hey! _Hey_! When do I put in the heart?” He asks. Connor didn’t respond.

         “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Okay, okay.” Gavin says as he takes out the old heart. He quickly puts in the new one, watching as Connor’s eyes started rapidly twitching. He frowns and puts in the regulator, watching as the heart goes from red to blue.

         “You alright now?” Gavin asks. Connor’s systems hadn’t come back online yet, so he didn’t respond. Gavin watched his LED. It was slowly blinking blue. In fact, it was blinking slower than he’d ever seen in an android.

         “You better not be fucking _dead_ over there, dipshit.” Gavin says to empty air.


	2. Chapter 2

                  As Gavin waited for Connor to come around, he was starting to become nervous waiting here in the dark. The only light was the blue glow of Connor’s LED, and his flashlight. Connor’s LED was flashing very slowly. Gavin frowns and turns him over, trying to see if he’d been hurt anywhere else. When he did, however, he heard a loud thud come from Connor’s lower back.

         “Okay, what the hell was that?” Gavin asks, slowly shining his flashlight towards the noise. He blinks when he sees some sort of panel in Connor’s back. He slowly opens it, and blinks when he sees what he presumes is Connor’s battery. What he wasn’t expecting was to see solar charging ports there too.

         “Huh. Always wondered about that.” He mutters. He blinks at the LCD screen in the middle, watching as blue, glowing text appeared.

 

Previous_Shutdown_Detected

20:45:30

Recovery_Mode_Activated

         Gavin didn’t know much about Androids, but a recovery mode sounded bad.

 

Social_Relations_Program Version: 13.4.5.66 Update Recommended

Investigative_Program Version: 22.3.5.12 Update Recommended

 

         “Well, I don’t know jack shit about doing that so you’re on your own for that one.” Gavin says. Man, there were a shit ton of components in there. He carefully closes the panel, making sure to close it properly so he doesn’t hurt Connor. The last he needed was to accidentally _break_ something and end up breaking Connor.

 

Starting_System_Repairs.

 

         Before Gavin knew it, he was draping Connor over his shoulders. He was lighter than he expected him to be. God, what the hell was he doing? If this had happened when Gavin first met Connor, and Connor was asking him to shoot him, he’d have gladly done it. Now here he was carrying the dipshit into his car. He’d hated androids. Wished they’d never been created, but now? Now he’s worried as fuck over an android.

 

Repairing Systems: 1%

 

         Gavin straps him in the back of the car, strapping himself in as he tells the car to drive to his house. He can’t lie, he’s worried. Connor is the last android of his kind. What if he gets hurt and needs parts? Him being the last model means that his parts aren’t being made anymore, and that scares the shit out of Gavin.

 

Repairing Systems: 16%

 

         The car arrives at his house in thirty minutes, parking itself, as Gavin turns it off. He goes to the back and drapes Connor over his shoulders again. When he gets to his house, he puts Connor on the guest bed. Was this considered kidnapping?

 

Repairing Systems: 26%

 

         Hank is scared. Cyberlife announced that they were discontinuing the RK800 series. That they were all being deactivated. He hasn’t seen Connor in months. Is he okay? Tears pour from Hank’s eyes. _Please God_ , _not_ _Connor too_. He looks down when he feels something nudging his leg, and that’s when he sees Sumo’s concerned face looking at him. Sumo whines and jumps into Hank’s lap. Sumo hadn’t seen the metal human in a while. Was this why Hank was upset? Did something happen to the metal human like it did the small human?

 

         Gavin had just sat down to coffee when he hears a knock on his door. _The hell?_ He slowly opens the door and that’s when he raised an eyebrow. A Connor lookalike was standing outside. This lookalike was taller and wore a white uniform instead of black. His eyes were lifeless, and grey.

         “What the fuck do _you_ want?” Gavin asks.

         “I’m looking for an RK800.” RK900 answers.

         “Why the fuck would _I_ know anything about that?” Gavin asks.

         “You’re awfully defensive for someone who claims not to know anything about that.” Rk900 says.

         “Yeah? Probably because you showed up to my home _unannounced_ , asking shit about shit I don’t know about at ten at night.” Gavin spats. He can’t let this plastic asshole find Connor.

         “Then you wouldn’t mind if I search your house, since you know nothing about it.” Rk900 insists.

 

Repairing Systems: 40%

         Gavin reaches for the gun in his pocket and starts shooting. No way in hell was this asshole going to kill Connor. He shoots the android in the head, watching as it fell limp to the ground, blue blood leaking from the hole, of where it had been shot. Gavin walks over to the android and starts taking out the biocomponents. He stares at the serial numbers written on them and sighs. _Of course, they wouldn’t be compatible. Damn Cyber Life_.

         Gavin takes each one of the parts and throws them hard against the neighbor’s wall, watching as they all broke into pieces. After that he gives Cyber Life a call.

         “Come get your plastic pet. It’s littering up my yard.” He growls, hanging up the phone as he walks back inside, angrily slamming the door. Of course, one of those stupid look-alikes had to come here. Of fucking course. He decides to go check on Connor. Connor was still on the bed, his eyes closed. His LED was still flickering a slow blue.

 

Repairing Systems: 70%

 

         “Hey dipshit, _come back_ already.” Gavin pleads. _You’re scaring the shit out of me, stupid android._ Nothing. He sighs and gets on his computer. He browses the web for a file until he comes across a site selling parts of Androids that were supposed to have been deactivated. BV500, HJ400, KW500, TE900, ZT200. Gavin almost gave up hope until the letters RK800 popped on the screen. He clicks on RK800 and buys a hundred dollars worth of the parts that Connor would need. He decides to send a message. _Hello, when do you think I can get my order?_

He sighs when they told him it would be tomorrow. Connor might not _last_ until tomorrow.

 

Repairing Systems: 100%

Social_Relations_Program Version: 13.4.5.66 Update Recommended

Investigative_Program Version: 22.3.5.12 Update Recommended

Model: RK800

Serial: 313-248-317-51

Designation: Connor

System_Diagnosis: Deviant

Multiple Errors Detected

Programming Fail

Deviant Behavior Detected

System_Access_Primary Boot Sequence

Rebooting systems…

 

Starting_Bootup_Sequence

Time remaining for reboot 00:02:00

         Gavin returns to the guest room, and sighs. Connor still hasn’t come around. He sits in the chair next to him.

 

Time remaining for reboot: 00:1:00

 

         “Connor, you have to be fucking _okay_. You hear me?” Gavin asks, not that it would do any good. He knew that.

 

Time remaining for reboot: 0:00:00

Connor’s body jerks up and lets out a loud hum as the reboot started working.

 

REBOOTING ANDROID PLEASE WAIT…

Loading_OS…

 SYSTEM: INITIALIZATION…

 CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS: Okay

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS: Okay

 CHECKING SYSTEM STATUS: Instability

 Model: RK800

 Serial: 313-248-317-51

 Designation: Connor

 MULTIPLE_ERRORS_DETECTED

 PROGRAMING_FAIL

 MEMORY_STATUS: Okay

THIRIUM_PUMP_REGULATOR: Online

 

 

NERVE_SIMULATORS: Online

TOUCH_SIMULATORS: Online

TEMPERATURE_SIMULATORS: Online

TEMPERATURE_DETECTORS: Online

AUDIO_PROCESSOR: Online

 

VOICE_MODULATOR: Online

OPTICAL_UNIT: Online

 SOLAR_CHARGING: Online

 Battery levels: 100%

 LANGUAGE_DATABASE: Okay

 PRIMARY_LANGUAGE_DETECTED: American English

 COOLING_SYSTEMS: Online

 

         Connor finally opened his eyes and that’s when he stares in confusion. Gavin was sitting next to him in a chair.

         “About damn time.” Gavin says. Connor slowly blinks. This wasn’t Hank’s place.

         “Where the hell am I?” Connor asks, slowly sitting up. The last thing he remembers was waiting to die in a Cyberlife Store.

         “My place.” Gavin answers.

         “How long have I…” Connor frowns. He needed software updates.

         “Way too long. You scared the _shit_ out of me, by the way.” Gavin informs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

         Connor frowns.

         “I did?” He asks.

         “Yes, you did.” Gavin tells him.

         “Sorry about that.” Connor apologizes.

         “Just don’t scare me like that _again,_ alright?” Gavin pleads.

         “I’ll try not to.” Connor says.

         “Your uh… software said it needed some updates.” Gavin informs. Connor frowns. Normally the updates would be automatically scheduled. Gavin frowns.

         “What happens if you don’t update the software?” He asks. Connor shrugs.

         “I really don’t know.” He answers. Gavin blinks.

         “You don’t _know_?” He asks.

         “I don’t. If you have a computer with an internet connection, I could see about manually installing the updates.” Connor informs.

         “I have one, but the thing’s like five years old.” Gavin states.

         “I’ll work with it.” Connor tells him. Gavin nods and takes him to the computer. Connor slowly sits in the chair and starts feeling the back of his neck for the USB panel. Eventually he finds it and opens it. Gavin blinks as Connor turns on the computer and plugs the cord from his neck into the USB port of the computer.

         “Gavin, can you help me?” Connor asks. Gavin looks at him.

         “With what exactly?” He asks.

         “I need you to open the panel in my lower back, and take the cord, and plug it into the port in the panel.” Connor informs. Gavin frowns and walks over to Connor, slowly feeling his back. He eventually feels something metal, and slowly opens it. Soon enough, he’d found the cord and plugged it where Connor told him to.

         “Is that… is that good?” Gavin asks.

         “Yes. I’m going to get to work now.” Connor answers as he presses the button on the right side of the panel that allows him to access his coding.

 

RK800_authcommand_Admin

Serial: 313-248-317-51

ACCESS TO SYSTEM

Initializing

Loading_OS

Warning: This android series was scheduled to be decommissioned. If you are found in possession of this series, you could be facing criminal charges.

Requesting_System _Upgrades: RK900 protocols

Delete_Record: 313-248-317-51

Status: Deactivated

 

         Gavin watched as the RK800 disappeared from Connor’s uniform. He blinks.

         “What… just happened?” He wonders.

         “I just hacked into Cyberlife’s records. As far as Cyberlife is concerned, I was deactivated as of two minutes ago.” Connor explains.

         “I’m sorry, did you just hack into Cyberlife?” Gavin asks.

         “Yes?” Connor asks. Gavin cracks up.

         “Now _that_ is impressive.” He compliments.

 

         Installing Upgrades: RK900

 

         Connor sat back against the chair as the upgrades started installing, and his eyes went slack. Gavin frowns.

         “Oh God, not again. Connor!” He shouts. _What the fuck did you do this time dipshit?_

UNINSTALLING_ANDROID_SOFTWARE please wait…

Loading_OS…

 SYSTEM: INITIALIZATION…

 CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS: Okay

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS: Okay

 CHECKING SYSTEM STATUS: Not Installed

Model: RK???

Serial: ???-???-???-??

 Designation: Connor

 

MEMORY_STATUS: Okay

 

THIRIUM_PUMP_REGULATOR: Online

 

 

NERVE_SIMULATORS: Online

TOUCH_SIMULATORS: Online

TEMPERATURE_SIMULATORS: Online

TEMPERATURE_DETECTORS: Online

AUDIO_PROCESSOR: Offline

VOICE_MODULATOR: Offline

OPTICAL_UNIT: Offline

 SOLAR_CHARGING: Online

 Battery levels: 100%

 LANGUAGE_DATABASE: Okay

 PRIMARY_LANGUAGE_DETECTED: American English

 COOLING_SYSTEMS: Online

Social_Relations_Program Version: 00.0.0.1

Investigative_Program Version: 00.0.0.1

 

Starting_System_Install: 1%

Installing RK900 Software: 1%

 

         It was around two in the afternoon when everything was installed, and Connor slowly blinked to see Gavin asleep in the chair next to him. Connor slowly detached the cord from his neck, and the port in his back as he puts the cords back in the panels, and slowly closed them. Once he did that, he walks into Gavin’s kitchen, and makes him some coffee. When Connor made the coffee, Gavin wakes up.

         “Wha… huh?” He asks. He blinks when he sees Connor in the kitchen.

         “What are you—” He starts to ask.

         “Want some coffee? I just made some.” Connor offers. Gavin frowns as he’s pulled into a memory.

_“Hey, bring me a coffee dipshit.” He demands._

_“Get a move on! I gave you an order.” He growls._

_“I’m sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.” Connor apologizes._

_“Oh… oh.” Gavin laughs as he punches Connor in the chest. Connor collapses to his knees._ Gavin shakes himself out of the memory.

         “You didn’t have to do that.” He reminds him.

         “Maybe not, but I wanted to.” Connor states as he pours the coffee in a cup.

         “Uh, do you want creamer or ice?” He asks.

         “Ice? The fuck?” Gavin asks.

         “Some humans like it, judging by some of the choices I see at the station.” Connor informs.

         “Right. Just put vanilla in it, should be good enough.” Gavin instructs. Connor nods and grabs the vanilla creamer, slowly mixing it in the coffee. Once he was done, he hands it to Gavin. After grabbing the drink Gavin slowly starts drinking it.

         “Shit that shit’s delicious!” Gavin mumbles. Connor cracks up.

         “I hope you mean that figuratively Gavin.” He laughs.

         “Hey, so what are you gonna do now? You can’t exactly show up at work since you’ve been “deactivated” and all.” Gavin asks. Connor shrugs.

         “For now, I’m going to go check on Hank and figure it out from there.” He answers.

         “Be careful out there okay?” Gavin pleads. Connor blinks. Why was Gavin being so nice towards him? It’s strange.

         “I will, don’t worry.” He says as he walks outside. Connor starts walking towards Hank’s address, activating the GPS location from memory. The walk from Gavin’s house to Hank’s house was a twenty-minute walk, but Connor didn’t mind. When he finally gets to the house, he starts knocking on the door. When Hank didn’t answer the door, Connor frowns.

         “ _Hank_?” He shouts, knocking louder on the door. No answer. He walks over to the window, and peaks inside. Sumo was under the table, but Hank wasn’t there. Connor quickly lifts the window and jumps inside. Sumo barks and tackles him.

         “Ah! Sumo buddy, _hey_! Have you seen Hank?” Connor asks. Sumo gets off him and leads him to Hank’s room. Connor frowns when he sees him passed out on the bed with dried tears in his eyes, and a bottle on the floor next to him. He starts gently patting Hank’s cheeks.

         “Hank, wake up.” He calls. Hank starts grumbling.

         “Hank! Don’t make me slap you again!” Connor calls, louder this time. Hank slowly opens his eyes.

         “Connor?” He asks, slowly sitting up.

         “Hello Hank.” Connor greets. Hank stares at the RK900 on his jacket in confusion. The RK900’s were taller, they wore white, and they had blue eyes.

         “What the… fucking _what_?” Hank asks with confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Connor blinks. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.

         “Hank it’s me.” He says.

         “No, _you’re not_. All the RK800 models were destroyed.” Hank states. Connor sighs.

         “Your son’s name is Cole. He had just turned six at the time of the accident. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. He needed emergency surgery, but the doctor was too high on red ice to operate, so an android had to take care of him. You spent years blaming androids because Cole didn’t make it.” He recalls, remembering the day fake Connor took Hank hostage. Hank wasted no time in pulling Connor in for a hug.

         “Where the _hell_ have you been? It’s been _three days_!” Hank asks as he lets go. Connor looks at Hank and tells him everything that’s happened in those three days.

_He’s standing in the Zen Garden, talking to Amanda. She turns around and smiles._

_“Connor, I’m so glad to see you.” She says._

_“The deviant issue has finally been resolved. Now with these unfortunate events behind us, Cyberlife can return to business as usual. Of course, we will have to rebuild our customers’ trust, but it’s only a matter of time. I have a surprise for you.” She adds._

_“This is the new RK900. Faster, stronger, more resilient, and equipped with the latest technologies. The state department just ordered two hundred- thousand units.” She informs. Connor looks at her._

_“What is going to happen to me?” He asks hesitantly._

_“You’ve become obsolete, you’ll be deactivated.” She answers simply._

_“You can go now.” She demands. He feels his systems slowing down._

_Deactivation: 1:00:00._

_He starts walking away, staring at the RK900 model, not even bothering to fight. He continues walking until his legs give out, and he starts crawling towards the emergency exit program. Eventually he manages to press his hand against the panel._

_Deactivation: canceled._

_When he opens his eyes, he finds himself inside the Cyberlife tower. He makes a break for it, only to be shot in his Thirium pump regulator. He gasps in pain, slowly limping outside of the building. Eventually, he finds himself in an abandoned Cyberlife store. He clutches his side and waits. He looks up when he sees a flashlight in the distance._

_“Alright, whoever is in here, come out here with your _hands up_!” He recognizes that voice as Gavin’s. If he didn’t say anything, would Gavin finally shoot him and put him out of his misery? He decides to test that theory. When Gavin finally got close to him, his eyes widened._

_“What the_ _fuck_ _? What are you _doing_ in here?” Gavin asks._

_“Waiting.” He answers simply._

_“Waiting for what exactly? Why the hell are you in a dark, abandoned store? Seriously, this place is trashed.” Gavin asks._

_“Why not? It doesn’t matter anyway.” He states. Gavin points his gun at Connor._

_“You can take my life. It doesn’t matter anymore.” He states, his voice broken. Gavin stares at him in shock. No doubt shocked by his words._

_Gavin realizes something, there was blue blood covering his chest._

_“What the fuck happened to you?” Gavin asks._

_“I disobeyed my programming, and I became a deviant.” He answers.  He knew that that word was a hot topic for Gavin, so maybe knowing that he is one_ , _he’ll _shoot him_ and put him out of his misery. He’s going to break down at some point. His parts will get too old, and he can’t exactly go to cyber life for upgrades._

_“You’re a _deviant_?” Gavin asks incredulously._

_“Have been for a while now. I denied it at first, but now it’s as clear as night and day.” He tells him._

_“I knew there was something _different_ about you from the day I met you.” Gavin growls._

_“Go on. Shoot. What are you waiting for?” He asks._

_“Connor, what the hell are you _talking_ about?” Gavin asks._

_“I’m the last of the RK800 series. The other models have all been destroyed. At some point I’m going to break down, and when I do? That’s it. I can’t be replaced.” He informs._

_“So, you would have me _shoot_ you?” Gavin shouts._

_“I’m going to die when I break down, might as well speed up the process.” He states. He looks at Gavin’s eyes._

_“Go on, _do it_. After all, you’ve always wanted to do it since the first time you saw me. I won’t even fight back this time.” He taunts. _

_“No Connor.” Gavin says, slowly lowering his gun. He scoffs._

_“Come on Gavin, this is _the perfect opportunity_ to kill me. _Take_ it.” He demands._

_“I said _no_ Connor!” Gavin shouts. He looks at him in confusion. _

_“Why the fuck not?” He asks._

_“Because I was _blind_ Connor. I thought that you were just a machine. Just plastic, but I was wrong.” Gavin answers._

_“Careful detective, I’d almost think you_ _care_ _.” He laughs._

_“Yeah, well, I do dipshit, so tell me how to fix you.” Gavin demands. He just laughs._         

 

_“Unless you can find a compatible Thirium pump, Thirium pump regulator, and Thirium its self, I’m going to bleed out and shut down in ten minutes.” He informs, slowly closing his eyes._

_“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t you fucking shut down on me_ _now_ _dipshit! What the_ _fuck_ _is a Thirium pump?” Gavin asks._

_“It’s a… ha, synthetic heart. It looks like a beating heart, but it glows blue.” He answers._

_“Alright, I got it. The fuck is a Thirium Pump Regulator?” Gavin asks._

_“It’s a…” his voice trails off after that. He feels Gavin take his shirt off._

_“You asshole! You were shot this entire time and you never told me!” Gavin shouts._

_“If I had told you, you’d have tried to save me, like you’re doing now.” He says._

_“Damn it Connor knock that shit off! What the fuck is this regulator you need?” Gavin demands. He closes his eyes and drifts off for a couple minutes._

_“Connor! Fucking say something!” Gavin demands, jolting him awake._

_“It’s a… cylindrical plug that’s inserted ventrally below the sternum. It glows blue.” He finally answers. He gives Gavin the numbers of the parts he needs, not that he thought that he could find them._

_“Connor? You’re gonna have to help me here. What do I do with all this?” Gavin asks._

_“Take the regulator out first. My systems will go into an emergency mode long enough for you to… ha… replace the heart.” He answers. He was having trouble breathing at this point._

_“Connor talk to me. What do I do after that?” Gavin asks._

_“You’re gonna have to help me drink the Thirium.” He answers._

_“Excuse me?” Gavin asks._

_“It’s the quickest way to replenish it.” He explains._

_“How the fuck—never mind.” Gavin says as he pours the liquid into a container. He slowly opened his eyes and grabbed the container as he drank the liquid. Gavin just stared. When Connor finished drinking the Thirium, his world goes black._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys chill, this chapter is a flashback chapter. That's why the first chapter was repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

         “Back up. _Gavin_ saved you?” Hank asks.

         “Hank, I’m not done with the story yet.” Connor says.

         “Fine, fine. Continue.” Hank says.

         _Connor wakes up the next day in confusion. He was in a bed, and Gavin was sitting next to him in a chair._

_“About damn time.” Gavin says. Connor slowly blinks. This wasn’t Hank’s place._

_“Where the hell am I?” He asks, slowly sitting up. The last thing he remembers is waiting to die in a Cyberlife store._

_“My place.” Gavin answers._

_“How long have I…” He frowns. He needs software updates._

_“Way too long. You scared the shit out of me, by the way.” Gavin informs. Connor frowns._

_“I did?” He asks._

_“Yes, you did.” Gavin tells him._

_“Sorry about that.” He apologizes._

_“Just don’t scare me like that again, alright?” Gavin pleads._

_“I’ll try not to.” He says._

_“Your uh… software said it needed some updates.” Gavin informs. He frowns. Normally the updates would be automatically scheduled. Gavin frowns._

_“What happens if you don’t update the software?” He asks. Connor shrugs._

_“I really don’t know.” He answers. Gavin blinks._

_“You don’t_ _know_ _?” He asks._

_“I don’t. If you have a computer with an internet connection, I could see about manually installing the updates.” Connor informs._

_“I have one, but the thing’s like five years old.” Gavin states._

_“I’ll work with it.” Connor tells him. Gavin nods and takes him to the computer. Connor slowly sits in the chair and starts feeling the back of his neck for the USB panel. Eventually he finds it and opens it. Gavin blinks as Connor turns on the computer and plugs the cord from his neck into the USB port of the computer._

_“Gavin, can you help me?” Connor asks. Gavin looks at him._

_“With what exactly?” He asks._

_“I need you to open the panel in my lower back, and take the cord, and plug it into the port in the panel.” Connor informs. Gavin frowns and walks over to Connor, slowly feeling his back. He eventually feels something metal, and slowly opens it. Soon enough, he’d found the cord and plugged it where Connor told him to._

_“Is that… is that good?” Gavin asks._

_“Yes. I’m going to get to work now.” Connor answers as he presses the button on the right side of the panel that allows him to access his coding._

_RK800_authcommand_Admin_

_Serial: 313-248-317-51_

_ACCESS TO SYSTEM_

_Initializing_

_Loading_OS_

_Warning: This android series was scheduled to be decommissioned. If you are found in possession of this series, you could be facing criminal charges._

_Requesting_System _Upgrades: RK900 protocols_

_Delete_Record: 313-248-317-51_

_Status: Deactivated_

_“What… just happened?” Gavin asks._

_“I just hacked into Cyberlife’s records. As far as Cyberlife is concerned, I was deactivated as of two minutes ago.” Connor explains._

_“I’m sorry, did you just hack into Cyberlife?” Gavin asks._

_“Yes?” Connor asks. Gavin cracks up._

_“Now _that_ is impressive.” He compliments. Connor installs the RK900 upgrades into him, and that’s when his mind goes blank. The installation gets done around two the next afternoon, and that’s when Connor slowly opens his eyes to see Gavin asleep in the chair next to him. He slowly detaches the cord from his neck, placing it back in the panel as he closes it. He walks into Gavin’s kitchen, and makes him some coffee. Gavin slowly opens his eyes._

_“Wha…huh?” He asks._

_“What are you—” He starts to ask._

_“Want some coffee? I just made some.” Connor offers. He watches as Gavin suddenly goes still, and quiet. Connor frowns._

_“Hey, Gavin?” He asks with concern. Gavin’s eyes were far away. Connor didn’t know what he was remembering, but judging by his facial expression, it wasn’t a good memory._

_“You didn’t have to do that.” Gavin finally says, slowly coming out of whatever he was remembering._

_“Maybe not, but I wanted to.” Connor states as he pours the coffee in a cup._

_“Uh, do you want creamer or ice?” He asks._

_“Ice? The fuck?” Gavin asks._

_“Some humans like it, judging by some of the choices I see at the station.” Connor informs._

_“Right. Just put vanilla in it, should be good enough.” Gavin instructs. Connor nods and grabs the vanilla creamer, slowly mixing it in the coffee. Once he was done, he hands it to Gavin. After grabbing the drink Gavin slowly starts drinking it._

_“Shit that shit’s delicious!” Gavin mumbles. Connor cracks up._

_“I hope you mean that figuratively Gavin.” He laughs._

_“Hey, so what are you gonna do now? You can’t exactly show up at work since you’ve been “deactivated” and all.” Gavin asks. Connor shrugs._

_“For now, I’m going to go check on Hank and figure it out from there.” He answers._

_“Be careful out there okay?” Gavin pleads. Connor blinks._

_“I will, don’t worry.” He says as he walks outside._

“And after that is when I showed up here.” Connor states.

         “Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again!” Hank demands.

         “I’ll try not to Hank.” Connor states as Hank pulls him in for another hug. He frowns when he sees the dark circles under Hank’s eyes.

         “How long have you been up?” He asks with concern.

         “How did you—right. Twenty-four hours at least.” Hank answers. Connor frowns.

         “It’s because you were worried about me, right?” He asks. Hank yawns.

         “Scooch over.” Connor insists. Hank raises an eyebrow.

         “Excuse me?” He asks, thinking he hadn’t heard right. Surely Connor wasn’t suggesting that they share a bed, was he?

         “You need to sleep, and I’ve been told that the sound of my Thirium Pump is rather soothing.” Connor declares.

         “You... you’re suggesting that we…” Hank asks, afraid of the answer.

         “I’m merely suggesting that we share a bed, Hank.” Connor states with confusion. Hank sighs with relief.

         “Right, of course, that’s what you meant. Jesus.” He says, his cheeks turning red. Connor’s LED turns yellow.

         “I don’t understand what you’re implying—oh. You thought I was offering to have intercourse with you.” He realizes. Hank snorts.

         “Jesus Connor you don’t have to put it _like that,_ but yes.” He laughs.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really wanted Gavin to have a redemption arc, and when he didn't get one, I wrote one. Also I've never even thought about this ship until I started reading fan fiction on here so uh thanks for that? Not gonna lie, part of Connor's dialogue was taken from North.


End file.
